A new beginning
by aryLdnalliW
Summary: ch 3 is up...Will meets a girl who looks exactly like Lyra and then weird stuff start happening. What is going on? Please R
1. Meeting

Declaimer: Characters from the book are obviously not mine (duh) I know this is really short but I dunno if it's good or not so please r/r  
  
  
  
Five years already passed after Will last saw Lyra. It was that time of the year again when he went to the botanic garden to "meet" with her. As usual he was looking forward to it, though he knew how he would feel afterwards; sad, confused, and alone.  
  
He arrived there at 11:45 am, almost noon (the time they agreed to "meet" every year). He sat there waiting, thinking what she was doing and if she even remembered. He heard the bells ring, it was noon. He sat there on the bench waiting, for what he wasn't quite sure of, a signal maybe or some kind of sign that Lyra was sitting there too.  Kirjava seem as if she too was waiting for Pan, she never did tell will what they did together.  
  
It was now 12:30 and still no sign of Lyra, when suddenly the wind blew and it felt as if she was brushing her hand through his hair. He knew it was her, he just knew. No body, not even Mary knew how much he wanted to see her again, even just for a second.  
  
He knew the "visit" was over. He was about to get up when a girl came and sat near him. "Hello" she said calmly. He didn't have time to chat, but before he could leave he looked at the girl and almost fell. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was Lyra. But how, no it was impossible it couldn't be and yet there she was sitting right next to him smiling.  
  
To be continued…please review ( 


	2. Is it really her?

"A…ar…are you…L" he tried saying.  
  
"What? I don't quite understand you" she replied.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked, hoping for the answer he wanted.  
  
"It's Larissa," she answered to his disappointment.  
  
If there was any excitement in his expression it went away before she could even blink.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. "You look sad".  
  
"I'm fine," he said moving towards the exit. He didn't want to be around this person anymore, it made him too sad.  
  
"Please don't go," she said. "I saw you come here two years ago and I was working up the courage to talk to you."  
  
He didn't seem interested, Lyra was the only one for him, and she always would be.  
  
"Why?" he asked out of politeness. "I'm nothing special."  
  
"I dunno", she answered. "It's just that I feel like I know you."  
  
"I thought I knew you too…you look just like a girl I once knew", he said with disappointment and sadness in his face.  
  
She seemed unsatisfied, "I should have never talked to him", she thought. Just then the little bag she had been carried fell on the floor. She bent down to pick it up and Will noticed something on her head. A tiny scar, almost invisible but to Will it was such a shock that he had to sit down again.  
  
"Where did you get that scar?" he asked with dying curiosity.  
  
"Oh it was when I was about…let's see 12 I think. I was walking through the woods with my friends, we were playing hide and seek and I guess I must have scratched my head with some branch." She seemed disappointed that it was the only thing he noticed about her.  
  
To be continued…I'm sorry if I keep ending like this but the thing I'm getting at is hard to explain. A new chapter will be added shortly.  
  
P.S. please review : ) 


	3. What's happening?

I'm soo sorry it's so short this time…shortest chapter yet, I'll try to make the next one longer…I SAID TRY! lol oh and I ave a questing if u read the Harry Potter books…do demetors (spelling) and Septers or (however you spell those daemon eating things names) seem sooo much alike?  
  
Will could not believe his eyes, she was exactly like her. Every little detail, like that scar was there, "no it couldn't be true, it just couldn't I'm dreaming, hallucinating" he thought to himself in disbelief.  
  
He needed to find more about this, he asked the girl to meet him next weekend so they could talk. She seemed rather surprised, she thought he wasn't interested but there he was, asking her out, or so she'd thought.  
  
Will wanted to go home, ask Mary about this strange coinsurance, but because he had late classes that day, he couldn't leave until 5:30.  
  
He sat through school thinking about nothing except Lyra, but that wasn't anything new, he thought of her everyday. Some of his teachers even made him stay after classes so they could discuss his class "behavior".  
  
It was 5:29 the bell would ring in 5…4…3…2- all of a sudden time seemed to stop, the clock wasn't moving, everything was standing still except him. It felt like he was moving, at speed he could not even imagine, it seemed as he was moving far away from his school, his home and maybe even his world…  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…I made it a cliffhanger on purpose….sorry don't be mad I know the time thing was sorta cheesy but hey it made sense for me (who sort of knows what will happen next) I hope you like it as usual PLEASE review…I mean if it sux why should I keep writing…  
  
-Anna 


End file.
